Dance Of The Rose
by Fuzzypluff
Summary: [XXXholicRozen Maiden] When Shinku needs something delivered to Yuuko's shop they meet Moyoko, a Doll who was traumitized by a spirit who is looking for the Alice. Now it's up to the Dolls, Jun, Yuuko and Watankuki to travel a strange land! Please Read.


This is after Rozen maiden and slightly before Traumend, okays?  
so mind my not knowing stuff...cause i missed the last episode!  
----------------

"Goodbye Jun! see you tomorrow!" A girl said waving as she pulled open her gate and ran up to her door. "Goodbye!" Jun waved.

It was a fewweeks after Jun ahd startedgoing to school. Things were much better now- he did miss lazing around all day- But Now he wasn't getting bullied he had friends like Tomoya, Thegirl he had been walking with.

When he made it home he pulled open the door quietly sneaking in, But she still heard him. "Jun!" Shinku called from the window. A shiver went down his spine "Ye...yes Shinku?" Jun asked afraid.Hina Ichigo Giggled "Now he's infor it.". "Sho was that girl?" Shinku said calmly turnign around and jumping off the chair shehad pulled over to the window to peer out watching for Jun. "Uh...She's my friend Tomoya." Jun gulped. "Is that all she is?" Shinku said scaringJun. "Uh...Yeah, she's my friend! i walked her home! Hmph! don't you have anything better to do than watch and wait for me to come home?" Jun said angrily. "Jun...pick me up." Shinku asked. Jun didn't question her and lifted her up, only to have her smack himandthan she jumped off and headed for the kitchen. "Jun, I Believeshe's angry at you"Sousui Seki informed coming down the stairs. "Thanks, Sousui Seki, I kinda figured that out." Jun sighed. "Your so hopeless..."Sousui Seki said shaking her head. Jun ignored her and headed up to her room.Nori called him down to dinner but he refused and said he wanted to just go to sleep.

Sousui Seki told Shinku that maybe he felt bad about yelling at her, they did fight often so Shinku kind of figured that wasn't the case. But she went up to see him anyway. "Jun...? Jun...?"Shinku said quietly knocking on his door. "go away! I'm trying to sleep!" He growled. "Jun! If you don't open this door right now-!" Shinku ordered. She heard a sigh and the door swung open."There, happy?" Jun said sarcasticly. "Very"Shinku replied putting a large parcel on his desk. "What's that?" Jun said laying back down on his bed. "I need you to take this to a shop downtown...i think it's by your school..." Shinku said pulling herself onto the bed. "WhatMakes you so sure i'll take it?" Jun asked. "Becuase, You do everything i say." Shinku said looking out of the window."I must be awfully pathetic if that is true." Jun mumbled. "What?" Shinku asked. "Nothing, nothing!" Jun said waving his hand up and down. "Actually...I think i want you to take me to the shop myself" Shinku said looking up into the cloudy sky. "How, you just can't walk down the street, especially if you broke!" Jun exclaimed. "And why would i plan on breaking?" Shinku said as Jun sighed hopelessly. "I don't know, but you wouldn't plan it!" Jun saidasShinku almost laugh of the stupidity of his comeback. "You can take me in my Case!" Shinku said as small raindrops fell from the sky.

------

"Watanuki? Hurry Up! We are getting hungry!" Yuuko whined. "Nananana"Watanukisaid trying to drown out The Witch's annoying whinning. "Hurry! Hurry!" Maru and Moro whinned also. "URGH! it's coming!" Watanuki said putting it on a tray and bringing them a type of soup. "Hmph..Btter not be poisioned...i know all the tricks in the book!" Yuuko said as Maru andMoro Laughed. "All thetricks! All theTricks!" She giggled. "If i wanted to kill you that much i would have done ita long time ago...!" Watanuki said heading back to the kitchen. There was aknock at the door and Watanuki scrambled for it before Maru and Moro and before Yuuko told him to do anything again. "Hello?" Watanuki said as Yuuko joined him."Yuuko! It happened again! Please you said it would stop!" a small girl said pulling a large case in. Yuuko excamined the case. before remembering who she was "Ah! Sadtiri! Is it Moyoki?" Yuuko asked opening the case as Watanuki looked at the contents in wonder. a small girl. She had White hair that fell to her shoulders and wore an old victiorian style dressthat made her look very Gothic Lolita, just like older girls he had seen on his way to school. But a key next to herhad anodd aura.

"Moyoki! Moyoki!" Moro and Maru Saidsitting next to the Case. "What is that? A doll?" Watanuki asked. "Yes...But not any ordinary doll, Hmph, I haven't seen themaker of theese dolls in awhile...And it has been a year since i've seen you...Moyoki...But i'm afraid she is Junk now..."Yuuko said carelessly as tears bubbled to the little girl's eyes. "No! no! she can't be!She isn't broken! she's in prefect condition! Please! you have to fix her! You just have to!" The little girlbegged. "Is that your wish?" Yuuko asked with a glare that made Watanuki hate her so much."Uh..i guess..." Sadtiri Said wiping her eyes. "than i shall fix Moyoki, But i doubt she shall stay fixed for long...The dolls like her have been breaking...because of a strange demonic spirit...Moyoki was just a pit stop for the spirit, it is looking for The Alice doll...Moyoki would have had a better chance if she was Alice" Yuuko said as the little girl wailed "what will you pay me...for fixing her?". "I don't...i don't have anything...I'm an orphan at St.Jurikuyu's" Satiri sighed. It reminded Watanuki of himself "But...What about Moyoki? Perhaps...if you have her...she won'tbreak again? I must be to young to take care of her...If i give her to you...will you protect her?" Sadtiri criedqueitly. "You are a very, very brave young girl, giving up your best friend, just to save her life?" Yuuko smiled. "And you can't believe something like that? Some people aren't as selfish at you!" Watanuki said asYuuko snapped her finger and the aura around the Key burst. "You may say goodbye..." Yuuko said ingoring Watanuki.

Sadtiri knelt down beside the case and lifted the girl up and twiste dth ekey in herback. "Sad..Sadtiri? what happened...What's wrong?" The girl asked opening her eyes. "I don't want you to get broken...So you have to stay here with Yuuko..." Sadtiri Said as Moyoki frowned. "No! i want to stay with you!" Moyoki pleaded. "You will get broken, I can't protect you" Sadtiri cried. "Bu..But...But no! Please! I don't want to leave! She's going to get me! Please!" Moyoki Cried. "Who's going to get you?" Sadtiri asked. "..." Moyoki was way to scared."Sadtiri, we'll make sure she is save with us." Yuuko said as Sadtiri ushered towards the door and Moyoki turned her back and ran off into the back off the house. Watanuki followed. "Don't worry..." Yuuko saidopening the doorfor her and Sadtiri left. "Dammit!Clow what have you gotten me into this time?" Yuuko grumbled.

-------  
This doesn't have to do with either plots and is the first of many crossovers from me mind my spelling.


End file.
